Fairy Tales
by Jessy-chan e Let-chan
Summary: Oneshot [inuXkag] fofinho, presente para minha miguxa


**oie minna, sim o mundo não enlouqueceu mas eu ( jessy ) estou escrevendo um one shot pela primeira vez na vida! o/o/ Esse one shot eu vou dedicar a uma amiga que eu amo muuuiiitoo a Lê! **

**Espero que gostem, até porque eu fiz com muito carinho, deixem riviews, please? hehehe**

**Bem, enfim como eu ia dizendo talvez n fike muito bom, porque sinceramente eu não fui feita para one shots, mas eu não poderia iniciar uma nova fic, já tenho andado muito atarefada com as minhas outras duas, aliás queria pedir desculpas, também pela demora, mas é um bloqueio... ¬¬''' E genti n é desculpa n viu? hahaha é que eu sei que parece, é tãããão frustrante qnd um autor demora muito '''''''''', se bem que será que alguém sente falta das minhas fics? Bem, essa não é a questão vamos logo a fic :D**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Fairy Tales_

Eu acreditava em contos de fadas... Que quando eu achasse o amor tudo seria perfeito, enfim, besteiras da inocência de uma adolescência! Sonhei muito durante a vida, fui considerada boba, encantadora, e até mesmo falsa! Oras, vê se pode! Mas hoje em dia eu rio ao me lembrar, á sim, eu nem me apresentei! Desculpem a falta de atenção. Eu sou Kagome Higurashi, atualmente no auge dos meus 20 anos, e faço faculdade de jornalismo, apesar de que quase não tenho tempo para ela... Bem eu realmente não estou afim de falar sobre quando eu tinha 15 anos que eu atravessei o poço dimensional e etc, mas para vocês entenderem, quando eu já tinha completado 16 anos a gente completou a jóia, mas quem disse que aquele hanyou me deixou voltar?

Nem que eu quisesse, aliás eu fiquei muito contente, pois a idéia de voltar não me agradava, o que particularmente é irrelevante.

Aquele ser pode ser grosso, insensível e extremamente estúpido dentro do corpo de um Deus, mas fazer o que né? Eu o amo, sou _idiota _o suficiente para ama-lo, e definitivamente isso não é algo que me incomode... Até porque ultimamente temos nos divertido muito, ah sim, eu não disse não é mesmo? Ah uns o que? Dois anos... Estamos meio que, vamos não vamos, nada além do que uns beijos e amassos, mas o que fazer, quando só de vê-lo meu coração dispara? É tããão bom ter esses momentos com ele, do mesmo jeito que é muuito bom brincar com os ciúmes dele quando nos referimos ao Kouga, que por sinal ainda não largou do meu pé, aff...

Ele é meloso demais, o tipo de pessoa que você sempre irá ganhar mimos, flores, mas vai ser téétricoo, e extremamente enjoativo, mas o MEU inu-chan... ops Inuyasha, ah ele é... não sou muito de me deixar levar assim, mas definitivamente ele é o meu _tipo_!

Além de que nem mesmo aqueles olhos azuis gelo do Kouga se comparam aquele âmbar, que me enlouquece... Até porque des de que o vi esta, virou minha cor predileta! E não que eu não ache o Kouga bonito, isso é inegável, mas... Enfim, deu para perceber não? E eu não troco aquelas orelhinhas pra lá de kawaiis nem morta! São tão kire...

Afinal, ele é tudo e um pouco mais...

Mas voltando ao meu primeiro pensamento, eu ainda estou aqui, na era feudal japonesa, nem tenho mais aquele uniforme de colegial surrado, passei realmente muito tempo vestida de... Grama?

Aliás me desculpem, é convivência com um certo hanyou, ele tá me deixando assim, com um _quê _de sarcasmo... Afinal, essa é outra das coisas que eu mais gosto nele!

Bem pelas minhas contas já passa das 3:00 da manhã e eu ainda não dormi... _Adoro _quando não consigo dormir e fico me arrastando feito uma morta viva no dia seguinte! É tão bom ficar com aquela cara amassada e um mau-humor de cão, ops a ambigüidade, nada contra cães, até porque como vocês sabem eu também tenho o meu _cachorrinho_...

E Deus, só eu sei o quanto eu gosto dele!

- Ainda acordada? - Falando no cão ele aparece! Ops a ambigüidade novamente... Ignorem!

- Não me diga, eu não sabia. Que surpresa! - O sorriso levemente irônico e com certeza cômico não abandonava a face de nenhum de nós... Se aprende com a convivência, eu que o diga!

Ficamos nos encarando em silêncio, e até mesmo para mim ele sabe quando ser irritante

- Eu sei que eu sou gostoso, mas ainda não virei quadro para se ficar admirando... - Sorri sarcástica sentindo o sangue correr mais rápido, por acaso ele fez um curso? Algo do tipo: " Como irritar uma pessoa em 10 lições fáceis e realmente eficazes! ". Ok, ok, pensamento banal, eu admito, mas fazer o que?

- Posso dizer o mesmo então, não? - Apontei para o lugar vago do meu lado.

- Ahh... Sim, mas o que eu posso fazer? - Sorriu se sentando no lugar onde eu indiquei, apoiei minha cabeça no peito dele observando a lua cheia, o clima estava fresco...

- Feh! - Somente me permiti dar um leve sorriso após a frase, se bem que isso não é bem uma _frase. _- Acho que estou andando muito tempo com você! - ri com minhas próprias palavras, _mas, _não deixava de ser verdade.

- Talvez, apenas _talvez, _você tenha razão - ele sorriu divertido - Ou talvez não o suficiente... - Não é que ele me beijou? Depois daquele tom malicioso de conquistador barato, ao termino do beijo e de eu recuperar a minha respiração.

- E talvez você ande passando muito tempo com o miroku - vi ele fechar a cara

- Feh! - _típico _não?

- Me dá? - Perguntei doce, fazendo charme

- Dar? Depende do que... - O mesmo tom malicioso

- Definitivamente você tem passado tempo demais com aquele hentai! - Não pude deixar de sorrir novamente com a cara emburrada que ele fez, ahh o meu _cachorrinho _é tãããão bobinho! - Queria que você me desse um sorriso, não essa carranca, por que ela eu já vejo todo dia! - Ele não se conteve e sorriu também

- Eu vou ganhar um premio por isso? - perguntou fazendo uma irresistivel carinha de cachorrinho pidão, ele realmente merece esse apelido.

- Depende... - tentei parecer em dúvida, fazendo uma cara pensativa... - Se você se esforçar em me convencer...

- Ahhh, mas isso é tão fácil! - Ele me deu mais um daqueles beijos de tirar o folêgo, é ele caprichou, mas uma mulher pode brincar não?

- Hmmm, tá chegando perto... - Ele sorriu e beijou sensualmente meu pescoço.

- Ok, _parece _que você me convenceu! - Sorri, abraçando-o sem deixar de fitar aqueles olhos perfeitos - Seu prêmio vai ser um jogo...

- Stripe pôquer? - Dei um tapa no braço dele, sem conter o riso

- Não seu hentai! Um jogo de segredos, hmm você me conta o seu, e eu te dou o que você quiser de prêmio - ele sorriu ainda malicioso... - Inuyasha, será possível que você só pensa nisso? - Pisquei para ele sorrindo também marota - Acho que o Miroku esta perdendo o posto de don-juan da Sengoku - Vi ele fechar a cara e sai do abraço

- Hu? - Vi ele me olhar interrogativo ainda com a carranca

- Nem vem, sem sorriso sem jogo, sem jogo sem prêmio - sorri tão maliciosa e escarnaria quanto ele. - Ok estamos ficando realmente parecidos...

Ele levantou assim como eu, e me abraçou me beijando novamente

- Meu maior segredo? - Perguntou sussurrando, meio ofegante pelo beijo - É que eu amo você...

- Des de quando isso é segredo? - Perguntei ainda divertida, mesmo imensamente feliz por ele ter finalmente falado

- Mas era para ser... - O mesmo sussurro me fez me arrepiar - Agora meu prêmio...

- E o que você quer de prêmio? - Perguntei colando mais nossos corpos no abraço

- Eu quero você... - E me veio com mais um daqueles beijos apaixonantes

Felizes para sempre? Isso não existe, mas felizes enquanto durar!

Até porque não a nada que me faça desistir do meu _quase **conto de fadas! **_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Aeeeew!**

**E aí o que acharam? Eu gostei de escrever, mesmo sendo um one shot, foi muuuuito divertido, mas quero saber de vocês!**

**Principalmente de você Lê!**

**Espero que tenha gostado da surpresinha e vcs da fic!**

**Beijões... Jessy**


End file.
